


You’ve Got Mail

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El may be in DC but she still takes care of Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> For the epistolary square on my Trope Bingo Card  
> Summary: El may be in DC but she still takes care of Peter  
> Notes: For the epistolary square on my Trope Bingo Card  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing from Jeff Eastin  
> Beta: Thank you to sholio for the beta and her contribution

It was noon and El sank into the chair at her desk. When she started her job a month ago with the National Gallery the surface had been pristine. She remembered the top being a beautiful and rich mahogany color. Now there were layers of books, pamphlets, reports, and resumes stacked in disarray. She shuffled papers around clearing a spot to set her lunch bag.

She had been running late this morning and missed breakfast. She had made a quick stop at the deli on her way into work and was looking forward to a hearty lunch. Pulling the turkey on wheat sandwich with cranberry mayonnaise from the bag she took a bite. Immediately she coughed and looked for her bottle of water. Finding it she took a large gulp. So much for a good lunch, the bread was so dry she couldn’t chew it. Tossing the food in the waste basket she opened her laptop and sighed.

She opened her email hoping for a message from Peter. They had taken to emailing each other during the day due to their long hours. They tried to talk to each other nightly, but lately with their busy schedules they hadn’t connected. Peter had been spending more time at work trying to find Neal. If he wasn’t looking for Neal he was in the van. If he wasn’t working extra hours than it seemed she had events at the gallery.

A message from Mozzie caught her attention:

 

_To: Elizabeth Burke_   
_From: Dante Haversham, Esq._

_Dearest Elizabeth –_

_There is still no sign of Neal, but the Suit is not giving up. I appreciate that he is trying._

_How in the world did you ever manage to get any sleep? The Suit is up half the night working or when he does sleep he snores. At least he’s not messy, he is keeping “February” clean and has even done some repairs around the place._

_Please tell me he is going to DC this weekend – I have some business to attend to that may generate a solid lead as to Neal’s whereabouts. These associates are not willing to meet me when Suit is around._

 

_Your humble servant,_   
_D. Haversham_

 

She appreciated the fact that Mozzie had taken Peter in when he made the choice to stay in New York. They had already rented the house on DeKalb and with Neal’s disappearance Peter grabbed a hotel room to stay at. After the first week he was spending most evenings with Moz trying to find Neal and finally Moz agreed to let Peter stay at the safe house until they had time to find suitable housing for him.

        
 _To: Dante Haversham_  
 _From: Elizabeth Burke_

_Sorry Peter is keeping you up at night. He tends to get very diligent about things, especially where Neal is involved._

_His snoring is usually caused when he needs more rest or is getting sick. I’m guessing he is overworking himself. Please see that he is eating properly, it may help with him to sleep better (and quieter). Don’t let him drink too much beer!_

_We owe you so much for all your help. I’ll see what I can do to get him out of your place this weekend. If I can’t you can always come here and visit – there is a new Renoir exhibit at the Gallery. I’ll personally give you a tour of the place._

_Love,_   
_El_

_***********************************_

_To: Peter Burke_   
_From:  Elizabeth Burke_

_Hey Hon,_

_Are you behaving yourself at Moz’s? It was awfully kind of him to allow you to stay with him. Play nice! Maybe you should try and spend some time finding yourself an apartment, you don’t want to overstay your visit._

_Also, it’s Tuesday and you need to remember to pick up your dry cleaning on the way home. You’ll need the blue pinstripe suit for Saturday evening!_

_Call me tonight no matter how late it gets and we’ll talk._

 

_Love you,_   
_El_

_***********************************_

_To: D. Berrigan_   
_From:  Elizabeth Burke_

_Diana,_

_How is little Theo? Is he over the terrible cold he had last week? Be sure to send pictures, I miss not getting to see him!  Have you decided when you want to come up and visit? I really do hope that you and Theo can get away for a couple of days so we can catch up._

_I hope you don’t mind me asking this, but I need a small favor – I hear that Peter is overworking himself. I sent him a note, but would you place a post note on his computer or briefcase to remind him to pick up his dry cleaning._

_Thanks!_   
_El_

_***********************************_

_To: Elizabeth Burke_   
_From: Diana Berrigan_

_Elizabeth –_

_Theo is doing better. Moz helped take care of him last week and his cold is just a small sniffle now. I have attached new photos. He is getting big quickly!_

_I’ll gladly put the note on Peter’s desk, and even go and pick up the dry cleaning if it means he is heading to DC this weekend. Don’t take me wrong, we all love Peter, but he is obsessed with finding Neal. We have all been working long hours and could use a break to clear our heads. Poor Blake fell asleep at this desk yesterday, Clinton has cancelled on his new girlfriend twice, and well, I admit I would like to spend more time with Theo before he heads off to college!_

_Don’t mean to complain about your husband, but we all think he misses you terribly and we are getting concerned he needs a break._

_Di_

_***********************************_

_To: Clinton Jones_   
_From: Elizabeth Burke_

_Clinton,_

_Sorry to hear you’ve had to cancel a couple of dates with your new girlfriend. Make reservations at Per Se for Friday night – be sure to tell them I sent you. Dinner is on me – no arguments! I will make sure Peter gives you the night off. You have been a really great friend through all this and you deserve some time to yourself._

_Take care,_   
_Elizabeth_

_***********************************_

_To: Elizabeth Burke_   
_From: Clinton Jones_

_Elizabeth –_

_Thank you for the dinner. I know Shay is going to love the restaurant. Are you sure you really want to do this? I appreciate it, but don’t want to take advantage._

_Are you sure about Friday night – Peter just announced for everyone not to make any plans for the weekend just in case leads come in on Neal. Maybe next week._

_I know Peter misses you and is very focused on finding Neal now. The Marshals are still insisting Neal ran and Peter is constantly battling them. Hopefully we will find a lead soon._

_Thanks again,_   
_Clinton_

_***********************************_

_To: Elizabeth Burke_   
_From: Peter Burke_

_Hon –_

_Sorry, but I don’t think I’m going to make it to DC this weekend either. I know I’m leaving you to unload lots of boxes, but we are so close to finding Neal and I want to be here when something happens._

_I promise to call tonight._

_Love_   
_Peter_

_***********************************_

 

Elizabeth sighed, it was time for an intervention or they would no friends left. She wanted them to find Neal but everyone needed a break away from Peter. She held her head in her hands and thought.

_***********************************_

_To: Dante Haversham, Diana Berrigan, Clinton Jones_   
_From: Elizabeth Burke_

_To: All_

_I may have a way to get Peter out of New York for a few days, but I will need a little help.  I need three things:_

_I need someone to pack him an overnight bag and pick up the dry cleaning._   
_Can someone please clear his calendar for the next week and put in vacation time for him._

_Lastly, box up the files on Neal – he can work on them from here --- I promise you he will not be calling any of you on my watch!_

_Thanks to all of you for your kindness,_   
_El_

_***********************************_

_To: Elizabeth Burke_   
_From: Dante Haversham, Esq._

 

_El –_

_I spoke to Lady Suit, she is taking care of clearing his schedule and the vacation time, Junior Suit is gathering boxes and putting them in his car._

_I have the overnight bag packed and will pick up the dry cleaning. I am meeting them and they will make sure all is put in the vehicle._

_Thank you and we hope your plan works – let us know if you need anything else._

_Moz_

_***********************************_

_To: Peter Burke_   
_From: Elizabeth Burke_

_Hon –_

_I understand if you can’t make it to DC this weekend, I was just hoping we could have a little ‘us’ time – it’s been three weeks! If you’re that close to finding Neal than I’m willing to wait. Although you could bring the files here and work from the house for a couple of days. That way I get to spend some quality time with my husband._

_Besides Satch really misses his daddy – he waits every night by the door for you to walk through. Maybe we should rethink me keeping him in DC and you may want to find a place that allows dogs._

_One more thing before I forget, where did you put your tool box?_

_Love_   
_El_

_To: Elizabeth Burke_   
_From: Peter Burke_

_Hon?_

_Why do you need my tools?  What’s wrong?_

_Peter_

_***********************************_

_To: Peter Burke_   
_From: Elizabeth Burke_

_Nothing’s wrong, just a few things need to be fixed around the house. The kitchen sink is leaking, the bathroom shower needs to be caulked, and the outdoor light switch needs to be replaced – I really hate coming home late and no outside lights._   
_Just let me know where your tools are and I’ll take care of fixing these, or maybe I can ask the young man next door for help._

_Don’t worry about it, just take care of yourself._

_Love_   
_El_

_***********************************_

_To: Elizabeth Burke_   
_From: Peter Burke_

_Hon –_

_I guess a few days off wouldn’t hurt. The team is pretty exhausted. It’s been three weeks since I’ve been there and I do feel guilty about not helping you unpack._

_I’ll arrange to take the rest of the week off and head out tomorrow morning._

_Love you much,_   
_Peter_

_***********************************_

_To: Peter Burke_   
_From: Elizabeth Burke_

_Peter –_

_All has been arranged – your overnight bag and suit are already in your car. I also asked Clinton to put together the boxes on Neal so you can keep working on the case if you want to._

_Just say your goodbyes to everyone and get in the car --- I’ll be waiting for you tonight.  Did I mention I bought new lingerie? I think you’ll enjoy it :D_

_Love_   
_El_

_***********************************_

 

El smiled and closed her laptop. She knew Peter would be heading out shortly. Taking out her notepad she started a Honey Do List that would keep Peter busy for the next few days. A spark of mischief lit up her face as she put herself on the top of the list – wondering if they would both fit in the new shower.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
